What Was Real
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Noah and Cody are dating, but Gwen has other plans. Will NoCo succeed or will Gwody become the ending? (I'm sorry that I'm a fail at summaries, but just read.)


A/N: Sorry for the wait of stories, but no one has voted on my poll which story I should update next, so I'll just give you this.

**Cody's POV**

"CODY WAIT UP!" someone yelled. I whipped around, only to reveal that it was Noah. "Just keep walking why don't ya." Noah said as he walked next to me. "Not my fault if you can't keep up Grandpa." I replied. "That is no way to talk to your boyfriend!" Noah mockingly said. "Just so we're clear, what the hell kind of sexuality are you?" "You tell me that you just got over Katie, and your dating me a week later?" I asked Noah. "Bi." Noah replied solemnly. "What about you Mr. I'm-Gwensexual?" "Shut up!" I yelled. "Heterosexual or bi, don't know." "If your dating me, then your bisexual genius." Noah said while doing an eye-roll.

"Well, you know that you're just option #2 right Noah?" "You're just my partner unless Gwen agrees to date me." I said, with a twinge of guilt in my voice. I told Noah this all the time, but the words 'option #2' really hurt Noah, (which I didn't know about) like a bee sting in his heart. "Y-yeah Cody sure." Noah said rather sadly. I smiled. "Just playful friends kind of." I said and started skipping. After all, I remembered that my mom agreed to lay out some candy for Noah and I when we arrived at my house. "CANDY!" I yelled and took off running. "Noah?" I called out a second later. He was just a dot way behind me. "Coming!" I shouted to Noah and raced back towards him.

Noah contemplated this for a while, realizing that he'll never mean anything to me, at least romantically. "I-I-I'm here Noah." I said to him, heaving. "We need to talk Noah." I said immediately after. Noah had his mouth open like he was going to say something, but shut it after. After all, Noah didn't know about my phone call on the way back. "What." Noah said seriously. "Well, you know how I was racing over here?" I asked with uncertainty. "Yeah..." Noah said, looking really uncomfortable. "Well, halfway, Gwen called me." I said happy and sad at the same time. _"Uh oh." _Noah thought. "I need to go over to her house, and I may have to break up with you if this Gwen thing works out okay buddy?" I asked. "Buddy?" I asked again. Noah just looked up at me, and ran. I had never seen him cry before.

_"Yello?" I asked into the phone._

_"Cody, it's me Gwen." Gwen told me, seeming sad._

_"Hey Gwen!" I replied back to her._

_"Listen Cody, Duncan just broke up with me, he wants to get with Courtney again." "I-I'm just so messed up right now you know?" "Basically, I need you over here." Gwen said into the phone._

_"Coming right now then!" I said excitedly, thinking that maybe I could have a chance with her._

_"Thank you Cody, you're a really good friend." Gwen said._

_"Anything for you." I said and Gwen hung up._

*15 minutes later*

Gwen was sobbing into my shoulder blade. "Why did he dump me!" Gwen wailed and sank into my shoulder again. Her make-up was running down her face, but whatever. "It's ok Gwen, want a popsicle?" I asked her and got up. "S-s-sur-WAHHH!" Gwen sobbed. I quickly grabbed a strawberry popsicle out of the freezer and gave it to Gwen. "Candy always makes me feel better when I'm upset." I said. "So, any prospects for Valentine's day?" I asked, then immediately face-palmed because it was the day before Valentine's Day and I'm asking if she had a boyfriend? _"Idiot!" _I thought to myself.

"Well, you know how you have been pestering me for 4 years, wanting to date me?" Gwen asked me. "Yeah...!" I said, really happy. "Well, I think I'll take you up on the offer, but no pookie-kins and all that okay?" Gwen asked me. "I barely heard her because I was doing the Snoopy happy dance in my head. "Thanks Gwen!" I practically yelled and hugged her. "Call me tomorrow, so we can figure out when to go to the dance okay?" She called after me. "Okay!" I yelled back. I was in high spirits because the love of my life is finally dating me! Poor Noah though, I was his first crush. _"She got over Duncan really quickly."_ I thought and typed out a text to Noah.

_"Noah, Gwen just asked me out, we're breaking up okay?" "We can be friends still." I tapped out to Noah._

_"F*cking jerk." Noah texted me._

_"I'm sorry, but I love Gwen more than you." I replied._

_"I'm sorry Noah."_

Noah sank onto the floor. He felt like he was just shot, except n the heart area. He crawled onto his bed and just cried softly. He loved me as much as I loved Gwen. Heartbreak is so hard to accept.


End file.
